a draco and ginny fic
by maliciousdragon
Summary: updated...not much but please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

_God... he's so hot!! WAIT!! What am I thinking? This is Draco Malfoy were talking about. But he's really sexy. Especially when he smirks. _

"Move it Weasely!" Draco hissed with a smirk.

"Why don't you move, ferret!" Ginny hissed back.

"Drop the ferret comments. It's really old," Draco hissed when he passed by her in the corridors.

"Go to hell Malfoy!" Ginny told him dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever," replied Draco. Pissing Ginny off even more.

Draco grabbed her arm tightly and whispered in her ear, "Fuck, Ginny. Just admit it already. You think I'm hot and sexy right?"

Ginny's face flushed and she said "No!"

"Admit it already. I know you like me. Luna told me anyway." Draco smirked.

Ginny's rage started to boil.

Then she snapped at no one in particular "What the Hell! How can she go telling my secrets to everyone. Especially to a mother fucker like you Malfoy!!"

"What the hell. Did you just call me a mother fucker? No one insults Malfoys. Especially a Weasely like you. I don't care. You don't deserve my love or anyone's for that matter you bitch!"

"Ooh I'm scared. Drop dead Malfoy," hissed Ginny. "And what the fuck do you mean a Weasely like me? We're a better family than your mother's fucking family," Ginny railed back.

Draco's fists clenched.

"Yeah this makes you mad doesn't it? The truth? You're going to grow up like your dear old Deatheater Daddy. And what about your whore mother?" asked Ginny. Draco's face contoured with rage.

"Shut the fuck up Weasely! You don't know a damn shit about my family, you bloody bitch!"

Ginny laughed bitterly. "Not know a thing?" she asked. Draco nodded smugly.

"What about that player? Your brother, Andrew?" Ginny asked. Draco's face went deathly white. "Oh yes, I know about him. Your mothers' first child with a man named Edward Warrington?" stated Ginny with a smile on her face knowing that she struck home. Draco stepped back as Ginny stepped foreword.

"Yes I know about him. And what about your older sister? Nicole Lestrange? Yeah she's in her 7th year now. And she's already a Deatheater and the whore of a bitch is in the Slytherin ," Ginny said shoving Draco back.

"Now if you don't mind I have to go to class." Ginny stormed into the DADA classroom slamming the door behind her, leaving very stunted Draco Malfoy in her wake.

"Revenge will be my pleasure," whispered Draco to no one in particular. Then he walked away to CMC in a very bad mood. When he got to class, Pansy Parkinson asked "What's wrong?"

Draco replied, "I'm going to kill that bitch!"

Pansy asked, "Who's the bitch?"

Draco snarled, "Who do you think the bitch is?"

"Who me?" Pansy asked a little scared.

"NO, you dumb ass," yelled Draco.

"Well who? Hermione?"

"No, the other jackass bitch," yelled Draco.

"Oh, Ginny" answered Pansy.

"Oh, you mean the cute little fiery red head that is a fifth year? That's my sister you bastard. You keep your bloody hands off her. You hear me!!" hissed Ron.

"If you lay one finger on Ginny, I'll personally make sure that you don't hurt any one else," replied Harry coldly.

"What are you going to do, Potter? Scream? Hide behind your mommy? Oh wait, you don't have one," Draco growled back.

Harry, as the whole school noticed, has gotten very protective of his family and had a very short temper.

"Well she was better than your mother Malfoy," Harry said lurching at the tall blond. Hermione intercepted him.

"Harry don't," Hermione pleaded. Harry looked down at her.

Draco laughed, "What, Potter, can't fight for your self? Letting the mudblood pick your fights?"

"Gah," Ron yelled launching himself at Malfoy.

"Mr. Weasely?" Snape snapped grabbing the boy's collar, effective stopping the pummeling of Draco Malfoy.

"50 points from Gryffindor and 5 points from Slytherin. Potter, Weasely, and Granger in my office NOW! You too Malfoy," called Snape.

"What the fuck? Malfoy started it anyway why do w---"screamed Ron.

"20 more points from Gryffindor. I suggest you keep your mouth shut Weasely!" sneered Snape.

"MOVE IT!" yelled Ginny, when a bunch of third years crossed her path.

"Ginny, calm down. Don't take it out on the third years Gin," replied Micha. Ginny's best friend.

"Ms. Weasely!" yelled Snape. "In my office NOW!"

"Fuck! Now my day gets even better. First it starts off with Malfoy, now Snape. It can't get any worse," muttered Ginny under her breath.

"What was that Weasely? asked Snape.

"Um...nothing Professor Snape," replied Ginny.

Ginny arrived in Snape's office and was surprised to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy waiting.

"Great. Just bloody great, another Weasely." snapped Malfoy.

"Fuck off ferret boy," Ginny spat back at the young Malfoy.

"Shut up you two," snapped Professor Snape. "For your detention, Malfoy and Ms Weasely will be cleaning the whole trophy room. Potter, Weasely, and Granger will go to Flinch for 'special assignments.'"

"Oh great now I get stuck with the ferret in the trophy room," whined Ginny.

"You better not lay a finger on her, Malfoy," threatened Harry and Ron together.

"Who would want to touch that bloody bitch in the first place?" snapped Malfoy.

"We better hurry. Flinch would just love to find another excuse to make us loose more house points and have more detention."

"I'm warning you Malfoy," threatened Ron as he turned to leave.

"Like I said before who would want to touch that bloody bitch in the first place?" said Malfoy maliciously.

After the Dream Team left, Malfoy slammed Ginny against the wall and whispered in her ear "drop the ferret comments bitch. It's because of you that I have detention."

"Let go of me Malfoy," Ginny said. "because of me that you have detention?" questioned Ginny her anger starting to rise again for the second time that day.

"Yes it's because of you that I have detention. When you made me mad this morning. Insulting my family. Your brother overheard me yelling at Pansy. Then the usual happened," said Malfoy releasing Ginny.

"Sorry for making you mad, Malfoy. It's just that I got really mad at Luna and you were the only one around so...yeah...I'm really sorry for lashing out at you," Said Ginny feeling really bad because she was responsible for getting Ron, Hermione, and Harry in detention.

"Can we go and clean the trophies? I really don't want more house points taken away from Gryffindor and I don't think you want that either," Ginny said.

"Yeah your right. Let's go," replied Malfoy.

Together they walked to the trophy room and started cleaning the trophies.

"I'm sorry about the comments that I made about your family this morning," whispered Ginny.

"Nah, it's okay. I was being my usual jerk self anyway," replied Malfoy. "Besides, I think you're kind of cute, especially with your flaming red hair," whispered Draco into Ginny's ear.

"Yes, you were right. I think that you're hot, especially when you smirk," replied Ginny meeting Draco's eyes.

Noticing his eyes, she saw them change form pale-gray to blue-gray. She also noticed that he looked happy for the first time in his life.

She found her lips touch Draco's and her hands stroking his cheeks. She reached over slowly and took off his black t-shirt. He was in the middle of taking her shirt off, but someone was at the door.


	2. chapter 2

A/N: This story was created by me and my friends, obisangel1138, and mauarders4eva. All characters are J. K. Rowling's not mine.

**Chapter 2**

Ron bursed though the trophy room door. When he saw Ginny and Draco he stopped in his tracks, then he started screaming at the top of his lungs "What in the hell are you snogging Malfoy for?"

"It's none of your business Ron," replied Ginny.

Harry and Hermione came and halted behind Ron.

"What were---," asked Hermione.

"That's what I was screaming about," replied Ron, answering Hermione's question, pointing at Ginny and Draco.

Ginny hurriedly pulled away from Draco, blushing as red as her hair, as she straitened out her shirt. Draco was smirking cockily.

"What's wrong Weasely, your little sister has better taste in partners than you?" asked Draco glancing at Hermione sneering.

"What ---?!," yelled Ron, ready to choke Draco to death.

"Chill Ron. It's not worth getting upset about," remarked Hermione. "Besides it's only Malfoy. You're a Weasely and the Weaselys are a better class of people then the Malfoys," scathed Hermione glaring at Ginny who had tears in her hazel eyes.

Harry looked disgusted that Ginny, his best friends little sister would go and shag one of his arch enemies. "You disgust me, Ginny," Harry said turning.

Ron once again tried to lunge at Malfoy. He got a good hit before Harry and Hermione pulled him off. By then, Ginny was backing away from her brother and his friend's wrath, closer to Draco who was sitting up on the floor, rubbing his swelling jaw.

Harry was the last to leave the room spitting on the floor and flicking Ginny off.

Draco slowly looked at Ginny to see tears streaming down her face. He slowly embraced her in his arms. Ginny felt protected and safe when she was in his arms.

For the next few weeks, the Dream Team (aka: Harry, Ron and Hermione) ignored Ginny. Micha, Ginny's best friend wanted to know what happened, but sensed that Ginny was in no mood for explaining. So she waited till Ginny cooled down.

Later that night when they were in the girls dorm, Ginny told Micha what happened. Micha felt sorry for Ginny and told her to give her brother some time to adjust.

A/N: to be continued because I have a writers block and a ton of Homework to do. Please Review and give suggestions.

Thanks to my reviewers:

the-mpreg-spirit, padfootlover, marauders4ever and mctrozzo.

next chapter coming as soon as i can write and update it.


End file.
